


Moving Like the Speed of Sound

by Transition44



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent, Hurt Stiles, Love at First Sight, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Scott is a Good Friend, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transition44/pseuds/Transition44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He fell in love in a millisecond.<br/>He fell apart even faster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

In the beginning, it’s hilariously ironic. He realizes this must be how Scott felt when he first saw Allison, you know, minus the new found super-hearing and replacing it with the whole sexuality crises mumbo jumbo.

“Class, this is our new student, James Anderson.”

Yep, just like Scott.

“Uh,I go by Jamie.” He pipes up, before sliding into the empty seat diagonally in front of Stiles.

And Stiles can’t help but stare.

He’s about the same height as Stiles, yet somehow he looks taller (granted that may have been because he was standing and Stiles was sitting when he first saw him), he’s tan and brunette with green eyes (really green, not hazel like most people have) and a cute batch of freckles across his nose.

Stiles can’t help but shudder at his thoughts. I mean sure, he’s found guys attractive before. Derek has muscles to die for, and Danny is handsomely tall and Stiles would be lying if he said he didn’t find Jackson’s eyes gorgeous. And wow this train of thought really needs to end.

But theirs something about Jamie that makes it different. With all the other guys Stiles has found attractive, it was more objective, like finding a model in a magazine hot. But with Jamie it’s different and Stiles can’t figure out how.

“Everyone pair off, Stiles you go with James.” Stiles knows his teacher is only pairing them together because Jamie is new and will need help catching up while Stiles has the highest grade in the class. Logically, he knows that, but he can’t help but wonder if the universe is out to get him.

“Uh hey, I’m Stiles.”

“Jamie.” He replies, seeming a tad bit annoyed by the teacher forgetting his nickname already.

“Yeah, I go by a nickname too, I feel your pain. Well actually I don’t because everyone calls me Stiles. Most people don’t even know it’s not my real name. Thank God. My real name is bad. Polish and impossible to pronounce. James is a nice name though, you should count yourself lucky. I’ll still call you Jamie though obviously.”

Oh God. Oh God. Why doesn’t he have an off switch?

Jamie just tilts an eyebrow, “what’s your real name then?”

“One of the greatest mysteries of Beacon Hills.”

Jamie laughs and Stiles can’t help but feel relief that he hasn’t totally scared him away.

“Paul McCartney’s first name is James you know.” He throws in, because he just can’t stop the whole mouth moving sounds come out thing.

“He doesn’t go by it and neither will I” he laughs again, “that’s pretty cool though actually, he’s my favorite Beatle.”

“Mine too!”

“Favorite song?”

“Blackbird.” Stiles tells him, it was his mothers favorite song too.

“No kidding? That’s my favorite too!”

 

 

“What other music do you like?”

“Rolling Stones, The Ramones-“

“Dude, I love the Ramones!” Stiles realizes he probably sounds way too enthusiastic over a mutual love over a popular band, but sue him.

But Jamie doesn’t even look annoyed, hell he looks just as enthusiastic.

“Here, you need to listen to this-“ he says, typing away quickly on his phone and handing Stiles an ear bud, “it’s a local band from back home. I think you’ll love them.” He takes the other ear bud and places it in his ear, so the two have to duck closer. Their heads are just inches apart, and Stiles has to fight it to look downward instead of glancing over at Jamie, because he’s pretty sure he would stare.

 

They spend the rest of the period discussing music and movies and everything else they realize they have in common. It’s not even until the bell rings that Stiles realizes they never even started the worksheet.

Their teacher merely cocks an eyebrow, “usually I’d let you take the zero, but with your perfect grades I’m assuming you were too busy trying to help James catch up, hm?”

Jamie and Stiles shared a quick glance before nodding vigorously.

“First thing tomorrow morning, and this is a one time deal.”

“Awesome, thank you. It won’t happen again promise.” Stiles tells her before the two ducked out of the room.

“Sorry about that, if you want I could just do the worksheet and text you the answers.”

“No it’s cool. I need to catch up anyways. Are you free afterschool?”

Stiles nods, before reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his phone.

“Here, add yourself in my contacts & I’ll text you my address. Or I could just give you a ride afterschool.”

“Yeah, a ride would be great, I still don’t know where anything is.”

“Sure, just meet me outside the front doors after 8th period. Oh and lemme see your schedule I’ll show you where your next class is.”

Stiles couldn’t help but scan the entire schedule in hopes that they had another class together.

“Oh, I have 5th lunch too, if you, ya know, need a place to sit.”

“Cool, thanks man. I’ll see you then.” Jamie tells him as they stop outside his 2nd period. He ducks inside the classroom right as the bell rings, and Stiles cant even care that his Chemistry class is on the other side of the building.

Harris gives Stiles a detention for being late, and he doesn’t even care. Hell, he wont even be there, which will probably lead to a week of detentions, and he’s still beaming.

It’s ridiculous.

“You’re in an awfully good mood for someone who just got detention.” Scott whispers as he takes his seat, and Stiles pauses halfway through taking off his backpack.

He’s not sure what to say.

I mean, why _is_ he in such a good mood?

He thinks the new guys is hot, he’s found guys hot before it’s no big deal. I mean, all guys can find other guys hot, right? It’s a factual thing. Everyone knows Angelina Jolie is hot, but everyone also knows Brad Pitt is hot. It’s the same with real life people, right? Everyone knows Lydia is hot, but everyone also knows Danny is hot, right? Even the straight guys, right?

But with Jamie it was, he didn’t know what it was. Hell, he’d only known the guy for an hour. But it was like his personality was hot too. Oh god what.

“Stiles, you okay? You kinda spaced out for a second there man.”

“What? Oh, yeah, sorry.”

Scott looks like he wants to say more but Stiles averts his attention to the blackboard, quickly jotting down some notes, just two more classes after this one and then it’s lunch.

Then he can talk to Jamie some more.

It’s completely normal; he’s just making a new friend.

The second fourth period ends he texts Jamie where their lunch table is, and then he worries if texting him right away makes him pathetic, and then he wonders why he’s worrying over it.

It’s about five minutes into lunch when he finally sees Jamie, wandering aimlessly around the cafeteria, obviously looking for something, he waves to grab his attention, hoping he’s looking for him.

“What are you doing?” Isaac asks with a skeptical, and slightly annoyed look on his face.

“I invited the new kid to sit with us.”

“But now we can’t talk about supernatural stuff at our lunch table!” Scott whines, and Stiles is about to bite back how that wasn’t a problem in the past when they sat with people who didn’t know, but then Jamie sits down next to him.

“Hey,” he tells Stiles before turning to the rest of the table, “hey, I’m Jamie.”

Everyone smiles and greets him, before slipping back into their former conversations.

“So where’d you move from?” Stiles asks and he lifts an eyebrow.

“So what’s your real name?” He asks cheekily and Stiles smacks him playfully on the arm.

“Not fair, I asked first.”

“Uh actually, I asked first. Remember? And it’s been bugging me all morning, which really shows my priorities.”

Stiles chuckles, before turning his head away.

“Sorry, I just don’t think you’re worthy of such information. But in time, young grasshopper.”

“What letter does it start with?”

“A different letter than what it ends with.” Stiles replies cryptically, and Jamie rolls his eyes.

“Whatever, I’ll figure it out.”

“Yeah, because guessing Polish boys names is a piece of cake.”

“It is! Just as easy as guessing the correct city out of every city in North America!” Stiles gives him an impressed look at his use of sarcasm, before taking a bite of his macaroni.

After lunch Stiles and Lydia both have the same AP Biology class, so the two headed off to the biology wing, while everyone else headed off in different directions.

“So have you figured out what you’re going to do your project on?”

“What? Yeah, totally.”

Lydia rolls her eyes at his distracted response; evidently she doesn’t even care what Stiles does for his project.

She’s just trying to get more facts for her own hypothesis.

Let it be known that Lydia Martin is truly a genius.

“So are you doing anything after school?”

“Sure.”

“Stiles!”

He jolts from his daydream trance and turns to her confused.

“What? What’s wrong?”

“Are you doing anything after school?”

“Oh, yeah. Sorry, did you want to hang out?”

“No, no. I was just making conversation,” she replies with a smirk, “so what are your plans?”

The smiles on his face is telling, it’s a grin he can’t even control, like trying to fight laughter.

“Oh, I’m just doing this worksheet with Jamie. We sort of got off topic in class but our teacher is letting us finish it for homework.”

“Why didn’t you two just finish it during lunch?”

Stiles actually stops in his tracks, “well damn. I wouldn’t have to ditch detention then.”

“Why not just do the work after detention?”

He shrugs and she rolls her eyes, “you’re an idiot.” She laughs, grabbing his hand and dragging him into their classroom.

When the end of the day bell rang, Stiles couldn’t help but jog to his jeep. He wanted to get rid of the garbage in the passenger seat. He wasn’t trying to impress anyone, it was just common courtesy.

“What are you doing?” He asked, watching Jamie out of the corner of his eye as he drove.

“Looking at your CD collection.” He replies unabashed.

“Verdict?”

“I’m impressed.”

Stiles smirks and tries not to blush, as they turn into his neighborhood.

“And we’re home.” He announces, trying to remember if he put his clothes in his hamper this morning.

Again, it’s simply common courtesy.

Thankfully, he did indeed put his clothes in his hamper this morning, he mad his bed (in a half-assed manner, but still.) Sadly, there is still a long and confusing chain of pictures and yarn taking up one of his walls.

“I like the Martha Stewart touch.” Jamie says with a smirk.

“Gotta keep my thoughts straight somehow.” He replies, as it’s the only way to articulate the yarn without mentioning the supernatural.

“These are what straight thoughts look like?”

Stiles shrugs, “I guess when you have ADHD…”

“Don’t worry, my thoughts are never straight.” Jamie replies with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle before falling into a fit of laughter.

“Ha, yeah, so, um. Deciphering Shakespeare.”

“Sorry, didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“Uncomfortable? Me? No, no …no. I’m on a cloud, well actually clouds are mostly ice particles. So I’m relaxing on a foam mattress. Not really, this mattress is a spring mattress. But a foam mattress seems more comfortable in retrospect, I’m not sure.”

Shut up, shut up, shut up.

“They are. I have a foam mattress.”

And that was not the answer Stiles was expecting at all so he laughs, first an odd, forced chuckle, and then a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

“Sorry.” He chuckles  after a few minutes of laughter.

“Don’t be it’s… Don’t be.”

Stiles chews on his lower lip for a second while he and Jamie stare at each other.

“Soooo, Shakespeare.”

It takes them less than half an hour to finish the worksheet, Jamie says it’s because Stiles is a “secret genius” but Stiles blushes at the compliment and tells him it’s because he has enough focus for the both of them. They hang out for hours after that, just playing video games and talking about similar interests. It’s different then when he hangs out with Scott though, but he doesn’t know how to describe it.

“Shit, I didn’t realize how late it was,” Jamie says, and Stiles glances at the clock, assuming for it to be around 6-7, AKA dinnertime.

It’s 10pm.

“Holy crap, time flies. Do you need a ride home?”

“Yeah, that’d be great, thanks.”

They get lost a few ways on the drive to Jamie’s house, he’s still not used to the area. Stiles doesn’t mind though, it’s fun, just driving around and blasting his CDs that Jamie apparently loves.

“Wait wait! Stop, that’s the one!” Jamie exclaims, pointing to a nice one-story brick home.

“Thanks again for the ride.”

“No problem, will you get in trouble for being home too late?”

“Nah, my mom will just be happy to heard I’ve made a friend.”

“Well I’ll see you tomorrow, we should definitely hang out again.”

Jamie smiles and shuts the door, heading to his house.

The drive to Jamie’s took twenty minutes, while the drive home took five.

Stiles isn’t complaining.

He microwaves a breakfast burrito in lieu of the dinner he forgot to eat, and finishes the homework for his other classes before falling asleep at his desk.

“Stiles, Stiles! Wake up kid, you slept through your alarm!”

Stiles jolts awake while his dad just raises an un-amused eyebrow.

“I’m up! I’m up! What time is it?”

“Just past seven.”

“Shit!”

“Language!”

“Sorry, sorry.” He yells over his shoulder, darting to the bathroom to get ready in a hurry.

“I thought you were ditching. I was like damn it I made friends with a delinquent!” Jamie whispers as Stiles rushes into class, just barely missing the bell. He laughs, as he fishes his text book out of his backpack, and wished Jamie’s seat was closer to his.

                                                                       

                                                                                                                                    *

 

Their friendship is fast, but it’s solid.

At least, as solid as a friendship could be when a good chunk of your life is a secret of the supernatural genre.

Jamie makes friends with the rest of the pack, but it’s not as instant and not as close as his friendship with Stiles.

And then sometimes they just had these…moments. Moments he had never had with Scott. Moments where their eyes would just meet and they’d stare at each other, shyly, no tension. Or there would be small touches that weren’t just an accident, hand brushes, shoulder bumps, little things like that.

Or maybe, probably, most likely, Stiles was seeing something that wasn’t even there.

                                               

                                                                                                                            *

 

“Mini-golfing?” Lydia asks with a smirk and an eyebrow raise, taking a sip from her water bottle.

“Yes!” Scott exclaimed excitedly, “When was the last time we went mini golfing?”

“Scott, we’ve never gone mini golfing together.”

“Exactly!”

Lydia rolls her eyes, “Scott, the last time I went mini golfing, I was eight. “

“Then it’s been nine years too long Lyds.”

Everyone rolls their eyes at Scott’s excitement, except for Jamie who shrugs.

“It might be fun, I mean I’ve never been mini golfing so I may as well give it a try.”

Scott’s grin grows as he points to Jamie and nods vigorously.

“Dork.” Stiles whispers to him with a grin.

“You know you love it.” He whispers back with a wink.

“Jamie, having never gone mini golfing is something to take pride in. don’t take away that lovely quality.” Lydia chimes in.

“Lyddddiiiiaaaaa.”

“Ugh fine, whatever.”

Isaac shrugs as if to say “why not,” while Allison rolls her eyes and nods, Jamie gives Scott a thumbs up, while Stiles just ducks his head and laughs.

Scott drones on about the mini-golfing plans, while Jamie scoots a centimeter closer to Stiles so their thighs are touching.

It’s _nothing._

Jamie turns his head just a little so their eyes can meet, and bites his lip timidly.

Stiles slides his hand a hint to the side so their hands will brush.

Jamie glances down at their hands before smiling shyly.

“Stiles!”

“Hm, wha-?”

Scott rolls his eyes, “I asked if Saturday is good for you?”

“Oh, oh yeah, sure, that’s fine. Great even. Two thumbs up.”

“And Jamie?”

“Wha- what about Jamie?”

Scott gives him a confused stare, “Jamie, is Saturday a good day for you?”

Jamie nods at Scott, “yeah, I give it two thumbs up.”

Everyone laughs except for Stiles, who gives Jamie a mock-glare, Jamie bumps their shoulders in retaliation.

After lunch Stiles and Lydia make their usual trek to AP Bio.

“So are you excited about Saturday?” She asks him with a smirk.

“Not as much as you are!” He replies with his trademark sarcasm.

“At least you’ll have fun.”

“Who said I liked mini-golfing?”

“You’d have fun watching paint dry if Jamie was with you.”

Stiles’ eyes widen, and for a millisecond Lydia is afraid she’s made a mistake and offended him. But then he gently grabs her arm and drags her into a nearby empty classroom.

“You mean you see it too? You… notice something?”

“Anyone with a brain could see the eye sex you two have on a daily basis. Evidently it would appear everyone but me only has half a brain since no one else seems to notice. But then again, that could just be subconscious heteronormativity at play.” Lydia pauses when she sees the worry and dejection on Stiles’ face, “hey, don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.”

Stiles slumps into a nearby chair.  
“It’s not that. I mean please don’t But, it’s just. I-I’m so confused. I’ve never liked a guy before,” it was the first time he had admitted, to himself or anyone else, that his feelings for Jamie weren’t strictly platonic, that there was something else.

“I can’t believe I just,” he shakes his head and bites his lip and Lydia smiles fondly at him, “I’ve found guys…attractive before. But I never really…questioned myself until I met Jamie. And it was pretty immediate.”

“Tell me about it. I’ve been watching the not-so-subtle flirting since day one.”

“Flirting? I’ve been _flirting?_ How do you flirt without even realizing it?”

“Sweetie, those looks you give him? The same ones you used to give me. The only difference? This time they’re returned. I know it’s confusing, but you should know he seems to feel the same way about you.”

“Really?”

“Stiles,” she puts a hand on his shoulder and tilts his head upward so their eyes meet, “he laughs at your jokes. And not just pity laughs. If that doesn’t say soul mate, I don’t know what does.”

“Ha ha.”

She rolls her eyes and drags him to their classroom, stating a “self identity crises” as the reason for their tardiness.

 

                                                                                                                              *

 

He’s not sure why Scott is so keen on mini-golfing. He has inkling it’s so celebrate the fact that they’ve gone almost a month without supernatural disaster, a new record really.

But still, why mini-golfing?

Scott McCall was an enigma.

“Stiles, look! Plaid golf balls!”

“I have never felt such joy.” Stiles replied blandly while Scott was practically bouncing on his heels at the discovery.

“Why don’t we split into groups and meet back at lunch? That way we don’t all have to wait forever for our turn?” Allison suggested, as they made their way outside.

“Uh, yeah sure.” Scott replied, trying to hide the dejection on his face as Allison linked arms with Isaac. Stiles was about to go be partners with Scott in an attempt to cheer his friend up when Lydia beat him to it. The matchmaking minx.

“Lunch at 1 sound good?’ She asked the group, and everyone nodded before setting off with their partner.

“So, did Scott and Allison used to date?” Jamie asked once they were out of earshot.

“Oh, you have no idea.”

“Poor guy.”

“Yeah.” Stiles agreed, feeling sorry for his friend. His hope of Scott and Allison reuniting was dwindling daily, the number one cause being Isaac Lahey.

Stiles placed his (plaid!) golf-ball down before taking a swing, and completely missing, he tried again to no avail.

“Here,” Jamie wrapped his arms around Stiles’ and rested his chin on his shoulder, before puling back slightly so Stiles’ back rested on his chest. He brought their arms up and swung, this time hitting the golf-ball.

“I uh-“ Stiles blushed, “I thought you said you’ve never been mini-golfing before.”

“I haven’t.” Jamie replied, his breath hot on Stiles’ neck as neither one of them had moved from their embrace.

Stiles turned his head to face him, and only then noticed how close their lips were.

The two slowly leaned closer when all of a sudden Stiles’ phone went off, making them jump apart quickly.

_“Dude can we switch partners, Lydia’s trying to give me advice on Ally & it’s too weird!!!!”_

“Uh, it’s Scott, he needs- we um, can you be partners with Lydia?”

Jamie looks caught off guard but nods, “sure.”

_“Sure, meet us at the front gate.”_

“Scott, you could have just asked for a subject change instead of having us switch partners!”

“I did, multiple times!”

Lydia and Scott are arguing by the time Jamie and Stiles reach the front gate, and as much as he wants to be there for his best friend, he also _really_ needs to talk to Lydia.

“Stiles, great! Jamie, you and Lydia can be partners. See you guys in an hour!”

“Wait I-“ But Scott had already grabbed his arm and was dragging him off to a different section of the park.

“I mean I just don’t get it. Didn’t she break up with me because I’m a werewolf? What is Isaac? And we have so much more history and-“

“Scott!”

Scott stopped his rant and turned to Stiles confused.

“Look, she didn’t break up with you because you’re a werewolf.  Mean I’m sure it was a contributing factor-“

“Contributing factor?”

“Yes. But she also just lost her mom, and I speak with experience, that’s not easy,” Scott squeezed his arm comfortingly, “and she didn’t exactly…handle it well. In fact she kind of went off the deep end. No offense dude. So I know you’re tired of hearing it, but give her some time. She needs to figure herself out. And if she needs Isaac to help with that then…just let it be.”

Scott frowned, obviously not happy with Stiles’ logic.

“I doubt they’ll last. I mean she stabbed him how many times? That’s not the kind of foundation you build a relationship on.”

And finally his friend broke into a smile.

 

                                                                                                                                 *

 

After a nutritious lunch of nachos and pizza everyone decided you could only take so much mini golfing and that it was time to head home. Lydia headed to her car, while Allison and Isaac headed to Allison’s. Scott and Jamie followed Stiles to his jeep.

“Uh, I thought Jamie lived down that street.” Scott declared, confused, as they passed Jamie’s house.

Stiles felt his heart pounding in his chest and the blood rushing to his head with nerves, “yeah, um. I’m going to drop you off first. Jamie and I need to finish some homework.”

Scott doesn’t call him out on the lie, but he probably assumed they’re ditching him; it makes Stiles feel guilty until he remembers how many times he’s been ditched for Isaac recently.

 

Jamie doesn’t say a word, even after they drop Scott off. Stiles just drives to his house because it’s closer and he knows his dad is working today.

Jamie silently follows him upstairs to his room and plops down on his bed.

 

“So, after we switched partners, Scott was complaining about Allison and Isaac. And I got…angry. Not at them, but at myself. Because I could give him relationship advice, but I was too afraid to ask for it in return. Because I’m afraid. Because, I’ve never felt this way about a boy before. And because I don’t know what to do. All I know is that the only thing I’ve been thinking of since this morning is how much I want to kiss you.”

 

And so he does.

Quickly, chastely, just enough to get his point across. It was a kind of a spur of the moment thing, so when he pulls away and opens his eyes he’s super relieved that Jamie is grinning.

 

“It’s okay if you’re confused. We can take things slow. As long as I know I’m not the only one, as long as I don’t feel so…” Jamie searches for a word and Stiles snorts.

“Frustrated?”

Jamie smirks and grabs the back of his neck gently, pulling him forward until their lips meet again.


	2. Chapter 2

Allison and Isaac were trying to keep their flirting to a minimum in front of Scott, but even the undertones had him trying to hide the fact that he was fuming. Lydia smirked to herself; obviously finding this somewhat amusing, while Stiles and Jamie hoped everyone was too distracted to realize they were holding hands under the table.

Lydia glances over to Stiles, the smirk still on her face when she realizes what was going on and gives him a knowing look.

 “So does anyone have plans after school?” She asked, which of course secretly translated to “Stiles, are you and Jamie going out tonight?”

Allison ducked her head blushing a little, “Isaac and I are going to visit the mountains.”

“Ooh, how fun. Are you guys going camping?”

“Uh-“ they exchanged a quick look, “maybe, we were just planning on hiking and whatnot.”

Lydia nods, “just be careful of any mountain lions.”

Everyone except Jamie let out a small laugh.

“What about you, Stiles?”

“Jamie and I are… going to work on our English project.”

Scott gave them both a look, “I have Ms. Collins too, I didn’t know we had a project.”

“The honors class does.” Jamie piped up.

“Oh, uh yeah I forgot you weren’t in on-level.”

Scott still looked confused and Stiles thanked the old gods and the new that he wasn’t good at listening to heartbeats in crowded rooms.

“Well, I’m free tonight Lydia if you want to hang.” Scott distractedly told her.

“Sorry Scott, Danny and I have plans with Ethan and Aiden-“

“Who are-“

“However I happen to know that the new girl Kira is free tonight.”

She nodded in the direction of Kira before checking her phone.

Scott gave her a confused look before glancing at Kira, then immediately looking away embarrassed.

 

                                                                        *

“Let’s just be glad Scott doesn’t have any other friends in our class so he can confirm we have a project due.” Stiles muttered, tossing his backpack onto the floor.

Jamie rubbed his neck sheepishly, “we should probably start coming up with better excuses.”

Stiles nodded in agreement, slumping down in Jamie’s desk chair, his eyes meeting the floor.

“Hey, are you okay?” Jamie asked.

“Yeah, yeah, I just…”

“Hate sneaking around?”

“Yeah, but I’m also afraid not to.”

Jamie nodded, squeezing his shoulder. They had spoken many times about his fear to come out, Jamie never complained though Stiles was pretty sure he was less than happy with the situation.

“Never mind that though, I’ve been thinking of a theory we should test.

“Hm?”

“You once mentioned how comfy foam mattresses are.”

Jamie smirked and pulled Stiles up so their lips could meet as they retreated to his bed.

They made out for a bit before Stiles gently pulled away, too caught up in thought. Jamie started trailing kisses down his neck before he paused, noticing Stiles’ erratic breathing.

“Stiles, babe are you okay?”

“I-I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, what’s wrong?”

“No, I mean I’m sorry. That we have to sneak around.”

“That’s alright.”

“No, it’s not. You shouldn’t have to hide just because I’m afraid.”

Jamie raked his fingers through Stiles’ hair, “It’s okay to be afraid.”

“I tried coming out to my dad once.”

“What?”

“I was half joking so I guess it doesn’t really matter.”

“What did he say?”

“You’re not gay.”

Jamie nuzzled into his neck, “that sucks.”

“Yeah. I’m sure he would react differently if I tried being serious but it wasn’t exactly the best trial run.”

They linked hands and lay side by side for a bit just staring at the ceiling.

“I came out to my mom first, it was just easier. Her acceptance is what gave me the courage to tell my dad.”

“I don’t really have that option.”

“Maybe you could come out to Scott first? You know…test the waters.”

Stiles’ lip quivers like he is going to speak, but he doesn’t, instead he just gives Jamie an apologetic look before falling back into a steady silence.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to.” Jamie mumbles into his neck and he raked his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair, contemplating his fears.

He knew his friend wasn’t the least bit homophobic, he was good friends with Danny, and even changed his profile picture to be rainbow when gay marriage was legalized.

But Scott and Stiles had been friends for as long as he could remember. Would Scott see some sort of betrayal that Stiles never told him sooner? Would he feel weird around Stiles now? They changed in front of each other; they had sleepovers, would that sense of comfort stop? Stiles saw Scott as his brother in anything but blood, but would Scott realize that?

He blinked a few times, shaking his head, trying to shake away the thoughts, before meeting Jamie’s worried eyes, something to focus on.

“You help when I feel like the thoughts are going to make my head explode.”

His boyfriend looks worried for a moment before leaning up to kiss his forehead, his cheek, his nose, his lips, making his way back down his neck. It’s not even that sexual; it’s more a non-verbal comfort.

 

                                                                        *

 

Since Lydia is the only one who knows, Lydia’s the only one he can turn to when he needs some sort of advice, or someone to vent to.

Hell, even someone to tell stories to.

“ He wants me to meet his mom.” It’s the first thing he tells her after she opens the door to her room, and she doesn’t even question it, sitting down on her couch, because her room has a _sitting area_.

“Wow, I mean, as his friend or his _boy_ friend?”

“I don’t know! He never specified! I mean I would think boyfriend but then again doesn’t that defeat the purpose of a secret relationship?”

“Yeah, I’m sure his mom is going to make sure the whole school knows about this.” She replies, her voice so drenched in sarcasm Stiles should be proud but he’s just panicky instead.

“My name is STILES, Lydia, STILES.” He flails his arms around for emphasis and she looks utterly lost.

“What if she’s at the grocery store talking to the checkout lady and goes ‘oh yeah, I’m just buying some broccoli for the casserole I’m making tonight, my son is finally introducing me to his new boyfriend, Stiles’” He even lifts his voice an octave or two higher to imitate a woman’s voice, “not Jim, not Bob, STILES. I’m probably the only Stiles in the goddamn universe. And then the checkout lady will just nod, but then in the break room she’ll mention it to one of her coworkers. Who’s sister happens to be an officer! BOOM, my dad knows I have a boyfriend and assumes that I like fashion and watching real housewives, and that I’m not masculine AT ALL, and therefore not _really_ a son! When in reality the only fashion I know is plaid and I still like sports and boobs I just also like making out with one of my best friends who just happens to be a guy!”

She lifts an eyebrow, “maybe you should go “make out” with him now, you seem really frustrated.”

“Making out isn’t code for anything Lydia.”

“Seriously? How far have you two even gotten?”

“….Making out.”

She lifts an eyebrow “you guys have been staying in for over a month now.”

“Staying in?”

“Well technically you can’t really call it going out.”

“Wow you slay me.” He deadpans before running his hand through his hair a few times, a nervous habit he developed ever since growing it back out.

“How do I even…approach sex?” The tips of his ears turn red, but he doesn’t really have anyone to talk to about this besides her.

“Well making out is a good start. Usually I just take the other guys shirt off, and then once I start reaching for his belt he gets the hint and starts unzipping my dress.”

“Oh my god. No, please, I meant. Like. How do we decide who gets to top and who gets to bottom.”

Lydia’s eyes widen and she stares in brief horror before breaking out into a fit of laughter and Stiles can’t decide if he feels better or worse.

“I’m _serious_.”

                                                                   *

“Winnipeg.” Jamie breaks the silence, they have textbooks and notebook paper spread out on Stiles’ bed, an impromptu study session before finals.

“What?”

“Well you never guessed, but I’m from Winnipeg. I figured you should know in case my mom brings it up.”

“Oh, oh my god. You’re Canadian!”

“I’m sorry I’ve deceived you.”

Stiles laughs and slams his textbook shut because now he doesn’t even feel like studying, he feels like cuddling his boyfriend. So he does, resting his head on Jamie’s chest, listening to the beat of his heart, and feeling his chest rise as drop as he breathes. The rhythm helps ground Stiles.                                                           

Jamie pauses before shutting his notebook, and casting it aside along with his pen. He wraps his arms around Stiles, rests his chin on his forehead.

“I want to just stay like this forever.”

“But then we’d die of dehydration.”

Stiles lets out a half-hearted chuckle before sighing, “I mean…I just. It’s nice, not having to focus on anything, or, worry or, I feel safe in your arms.”

Jamie runs his hand up and down Stiles’ arm in agreement.

“Milczacy.”

“Gesundheit?”

“No. That’s…my real name. Milczacy.”

“Jamie immediately pushes himself up with his elbows so he’s sitting up. Stiles pushes away from his chest and they just stare at each other for a bit before Jamie breaks into an awfully loud laughter.

“Oh my god, oh my god, are you kidding? Holy shit. You were right, much worse than James. I’m never complaining again.”

“Stop laughing!”

“Milk-Zacky?”

“NOW YOU’RE JUST BUTCHERING IT! This was supposed to be a deep moment!”

“Sorry, sorry-“ he mocks wiping a tear from his eyes “thank you for trusting me with this confidential information.”

“Damn right you’re grateful. Scott’s the only person who knows besides my par- dad.”

And even though they’re joking he can’t help but feel a bit guilty mentioning trust and his father in the same sentence. Because he knows it hurts Jamie that he hasn’t told his dad about them. He’s never complained, but Stiles can still see the twinge of hurt in his eyes, and that twinge alone is crushing.

But the fear of his father’s rejection is suffocating.

 

                                                                        *

 

They’re standing in the middle of a crowded hallway, people rushing past them every split second and yet the moment is oddly intimate.

“So um, tonight. Should I like, dress fancy?”

“Dress fancy?”

“Yeah, like…wear a tie?”

Jamie raises his eyebrow in such a manner Lydia Martin would be proud.

“As hot as that sounds, and as badly as I would like to see you all dressed up, please just wear a normal outfit.”

Stiles nodded, hoping the movement would help shake away his blush.

“Hey guys!” his best friends voice was definitely a reminder of where they were and a fairly effective boner-kill.

“Hey man!” He replies with mutual enthusiasm, because the guilt of keeping Jamie a secret goes both ways.

“Scott.” Jamie nods his head in greeting.

“I was actually wondering if I could borrow Stiles for a second.”

Jamie glances at him for a second in confusion before nodding and heading in the direction of his locker.

“What’s up?”

“Derek found some bodies in the woods yesterday-“

“I guess it was a Tuesday.”

Scott snorts, “Anyway, it could be a coincidence, but Derek says that they were both close to the Satomi pack.”

“Were they wolves?”

“No they were human, in fact we don’t even know if they knew about the supernatural, but the scent of the pack is strong.”

“But Satomi’s pack isn’t the one that killed them?”

“No, we don’t know who did. But anyway, just be careful, hopefully we can get to the bottom of this before it becomes a pattern.”

“I’m guessing Deaton’s doing some supernatural autopsy?”

“Yeah, I’ll text you when we figure out more.”

Stiles nodded and headed off in the direction of his first class.

“What was that about?” Jamie asked as he took his seat, making it just in time to hear the late bell ring.

“He just needed advice over an Allison thing.”

Jamie nodded, obviously not that interested, and flipped open his textbook as their teacher began the lecture.

 

                                                                        *

 

“Please quit stressing, because if you stress out over nothing then _I’ll_ stress out over nothing and how can we be stressing when my mom made her world famous strawberry cheesecake for this dinner?”

 

Jamie sits on his bed and watches as Stiles paced back in forth nervously.

 

“Well now you’re just adding pressure! If she made an amazing cheesecake then obviously she’s expecting an amazing night! What if she hates me?”

 

“Stiles, Stiles-“ he grabbed Stiles; hand to get him to stop pacing, “babe you have nothing to worry about, okay? Though I’m flattered you’re so nervous.”

 

Stiles is about to retort when Jamie’s mom calls them down for dinner.

“That’s our cue,” Jamie sits up, pecks Stiles on the lips, and drags him downstairs.

“You must be Stiles!” Jamie’s mother looks like the sitcom stereotype, she even has a chocolate chip cookie patterned apron tied around her waist.

“Hi, Mrs. Anderson, thank you for having me over.”

“Oh no problem at all, I’ve been so excited to meet Jamie’s…special friend.”

She winks awkwardly and Stiles doesn’t know is his cheeks can get any redder until he sees Jamie’s.

The dinner is awkward, but on a scale form a normal dinner to Scott meeting the Argents, it probably only ranks at a 3, because Jamie’s mom is actually really sweet and for whatever odd reason she seems to take a liking to Stiles.

Jamie is beaming, and Stiles wished he could see that smile everyday.

Jamie drags Stiles back to his room while his mother starts on the dishes, a look of pure joy etched on his face.

“I’m so glad that went-“ He’s cut off by Stiles pounding their lips together, his hand reaching to unzip his jeans.

All Stiles knew about blowjobs was what he saw in porn and what Scott has told him. _“Dude it was like the most amazing experience of my life.”_

Okay, probably best not to think about Scott right now.

He always imagined receiving one, preferably from Lydia, but he never imagined giving one. He’s not sure what inspired him, he thinks it has to do with wanting to keep Jamie super happy, and according to the best sources, blowjobs make people super happy.

Stiles slinks to his knees and glances up at Jamie through his lashes, “do you mind if I?”

Jamie already looks blissed out as he nods “Jesus fuck yes, wait are you sure you want to?”

Stiles just tugs on his jeans to get them down as confirmation.

He sort of get the logistics from the other side now, because while literally sucking on a dick wasn’t the sexiest experience of his life, Jamie’s reactions made it worthwhile.

 

                                                                        *

 

“What’s go you so smiley?” The sheriff greets as Stiles walks through the front door.

And shit he didn’t know his dad was going to be home. What if he….senses the sexy times what went down at Jamie’s house. People can do that, right?

“Nothing, just happy.” He replies in a haste to get up the stairs, he really wants to call Scott and tell him how things went, but then he remembers he can’t, so he calls Lydia instead.

“Hello?”

“Lydia, are you alone?”

“Uh, yeah, why? Wait, the dinner was today! How did that go?”

“Oh my god it went so well, Jamie was so glad it was great.  You should have seen his face when his mom and I started hitting it off, it looked like he died and went to heaven, it made me so happy to see him like that.”

“Aw sweetie, I’m so glad. What was his mom like?”

“Like a non alcoholic Kitty Forman.”

There’s a pause like she’s waiting for him to elaborate, but he doesn’t feel the need to.

“What?”

“Never mind that, we got past making out!”

“I want to ask for details, but knowing you I can’t help but feel afraid.”

“Let’s just say my mouth popped its cherry tonight.”

“Juicy.” He can almost hear her wink through the phone.

“God, Lyds  I don’t know what to do, I really like him, but I just, I feel so bad that we have to be a secret, like I think it really bugs him.”

“Has he said so?”

“No, I can just tell. He deserves so much better than to just be my secret. I mean, it’s not just some fling or anything anymore, I-I think I love him.”

 

                                                                        *

 

“Okay, so it looks like the allies of Satomi’s pack were both unaware of the supernatural, and were murdered by humans.”

Stiles and Lydia both nod.

“So we just have a normal murder, no reason to get involved?” Lydia replies with hope in her voice.

Allison sighs, “not exactly, the humans that killed them were hunters.”

Stiles’ eyes widen “do you know them?”

“No! Of course not! My dad says they’re some weird wannabe vigilante group that is trying to keep the supernatural world on the down low and is killing people that get in the way of that.”

“They’re murdering innocent people, I’d hardly call that vigilante work,” Lydia huffs, “besides these humans didn’t even know about supernatural existence. _They’re_ humans that know about supernatural existence.”

“I know, I know it doesn’t make sense but this is all we have to go by.”

“So does that put us in danger?” Stiles asks Allison since they were humans that actually knew about the supernatural.

“Not me, since I’m a hunter, you on the other hand…”

“Great. Just fantastic.”

Scott clamps him on the back, “don’t worry dude, now that we’ve figured out who they are it’s only a matter of time before we catch them, you’ll be fine.”

“Actually, we could use this to our advantage-“

“Lydia, I do not like the sound of this idea.”

“Don’t worry you’ll be fine. Look you me and Scott can go on some forest excursion tonight and see if we find them, Scott will be our fighter, you’ll be our bait, and I’ll be there for moral support and banshee powers that don’t do much of anything. Okay, maybe it’s not the best plan but it’s worth a shot!”

They all nod in reluctant agreement before filing out of the empty classroom to head to their lockers.

When Stiles saw Jamie upon arriving in first period, all he wanted to do was take his hand, kiss him, just be a normal couple. The stronger his feelings got the scarier things became.

He knew he needed to pluck up the courage to come out soon, make Jamie feel better, hell make himself feel better.

“Hey.” Jamie greets with a nod and a really cute blush.

Stiles just smiles in response, he feels like he’s floating.

“Do you want to hang out after school?”

“Sorry man I can’t, I promised Scott I’d have a halo rematch with him.” He doesn’t feel guilty when he lies about the supernatural, because these lies keep Jamie safe, keep him sane.

Jamie nods, “this weekend then?”

“Definitely.”

And maybe this weekend he can bring Jamie somewhere special and tell him he loves him, pull a totally cheesy Scott McCall type move.

 

                                                            *

 

“Lydia I still don’t completely understand the point of you being here if Stiles is the bait.” Scott states as the three scamper through the woods, looking for who knows what.

“I still don’t understand the point of using Stiles as bait, period.” His best friend pipes up and Scott laughs.

“Don’t worry man you’ll be fine.”

“Well it’s my idea, I should be here to make sure it doesn’t crumble.”

“What? Do you not trust us?” Stiles asks in mock hurt and Scott is just happy to be spending time with his best friend again. Stiles has been so busy lately, usually hanging out with Jamie so they can study together. Scott wants to be jealous, but he can’t, because Stiles is super smart, and if he’s finally finding the time to really put the effort into his schoolwork, then Scott it glad. Because Stiles deserves to be able to go to Berkeley or Stanford or whatever genius school he’s recently set his mind to.

“Wasn’t the last time the two of you were in the woods alone at night the time Scott was bit?”

Stiles stops and purses his lips nodding, obviously looking for a rebuttal.

“Irrelevant.”

Scott rolls his eyes as the three of them keep walking.

“Maybe we should split up, I mean I can’t really be bait if I have a werewolf right next to me.”

Scott pauses to think about it but Lydia is stock still.

“Lydia?”

She shakes her head as it coming back to reality, before turning around and heading in the opposite direction.

“Lydia where are you going?”

“I’m not sure. I just have a feeling..,”

Scott and Stiles exchange glances, because whenever Lydia gets a feeling the end result is not pretty.

They leave the woods and follow and Lydia walks along the main road before entering a neighborhood.

The paramedics and cop cars are already there, but since Lydia is there too it’s obvious things are too late.

“We could head on down to the station, try and get information there?” Scott suggests before noticing how stock still Stiles is as he frantically texts someone.

“Try and observe things now before we leave so you know what to tell Deaton.” Lydia suggests and Scott nods. He closes his eyes, concentrating on the sounds, the scents, the things humans would overlook.

“Guys something smells familiar. Oh my god, guys I know who the dead person is. It’s Jamie.”

The first thing he notices is the look of absolute horror on Lydia’s face before she turns to Stiles.

Stiles who is shaking, screaming, crying, falling.

Scott catches him and Lydia immediately runs to comfort him, a knowing look on her face.

“Oh my god Stiles I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry.” She frantically repeats.

And Scott is confused, because he knew Jamie and Stiles were friends but he never knew they were this close. And with the look on Lydia’s face he can’t help but feel there’s something they’re not telling him. But he pushes his confusion aside, and focuses on comforting his best friend who is clinging to him like a lifeline.       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I suck for not updating in forever. Sorry, my life has been really hectic.  
> I'm also sorry about my sad failure at writing a sexy scene.  
> PS the ending scene for this is inspired by the ending scene for PLL season 2.

**Author's Note:**

> This story hit me out of nowhere and I decided to write it. It's my first time doing a pairing with an original character. I feel like I rushed it, but I hope I got the gist of their feelings down.


End file.
